PBA 031e
PM Light: Wynn gets swept into the library with Aelwas. It's a massive library, at least two or three stories high, with ladders that go up up up. PM Wynn: Wynn looks around at all the books. PM Light: Aelwas: You've never done this before, have you? It's all right, we don't *have* to do anything. PM Wynn: No, I haven't. PM Light: Aelwas: It's all up to you. Plenty of people just come here to spend time with us without feeling like they're being judged. I spent three hours knitting once. PM Wynn: I'm afraid I really don't know the etiquette involved here. PM Light: Aelwas: There isn't really any, per se. Unless you want there to be. PM Wynn: How long have you done this? PM Light: Aelwas: Not that long--ten or twenty years. Apparently poetry doesn't pay well, who knew. PM Wynn: Poetry? PM Light: Aelwas: Yes. I actually have a degree in it, if you can believe that. I can spin an epic faster than most people can knock out a sonnet. PM Wynn: What's your inspiration? PM Light: Aelwas: ... honestly? War, battles and heroism of all sorts. That sort of thing doesn't sell anymore, court poets are supposed to write about their monarchs or nature. So here I am. PM | Edited 5:31:29 PM Wynn: There is a certain appeal to battle, though. PM Light: Aelwas: Lots of drama, yes, and meaningful people doing meaningful things. PM Wynn: I imagine you've written a lot about the Mhirit, then. PM Light: Aelwas: A little. Most people don't want to hear about it. PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "I can understand that. There are reminders everywhere." PM Light: Aelwas: Even where we are is a reminder of sorts. Above the clouds, and below them, endless seas of flame and ruin. PM Wynn: Wynn smiles slightly. "A poet indeed." PM Light: Aelwas: I do *try* to keep my skills up in case someone ever wants a war-poet. It doesn't seem likely though, does it? PM Wynn: No, not here. Perhaps elsewhere, though. PM Light: Aelwas: Maybe. I'm not sure how I'd get off-world, though. That's expensive and there are a lot of permits for it. ... and it's not bad here. I like meeting new people. PM Wynn: Traveling through the planes seems so adventurous, though, doesn't it? And you'd always be meeting someone new. PM Light: Aelwas: ... that *does* sound like fun. PM Wynn: I haven't looked into the regulations. Is it hard to re-enter this world if you do leave? PM Light: Aelwas: Well... PM Light: Aelwas: Yes and no. PM Light: Aelwas: There are a lot of legal hoops to jump through with the authorities to do it the right way. PM Light: Aelwas: But you could probably get back fairly easily without getting caught. PM Wynn: I've always thought great stories come from real experience. Travel seems to be a great way to get those experiences. Learn about other places and customs. PM Light: Aelwas: I'm not sure I want to experience war first-hand, though. PM Wynn: Even a story about how someone managed to re-enter the world would make for an exciting tale. Sort of like those heist tales. PM Light: Aelwas: ... I suppose that's true. It'd be hard to find someone to admit they'd done it, though. PM Wynn: Wynn sighs a little. "That's true. It's a shame." PM Light: Aelwas: We're all rather careful about laws here. PM Wynn: Of course. Laws are very important. PM Light: Aelwas: It would really hurt our reputation if we started breaking them. PM Wynn: Well, if anyone found out about it, anyway. PM Light: Aelwas: And it's unlikely they would. PM Light: Aelwas: ... still, I wouldn't like Lady Eilyth to get in any sort of trouble because of me. PM Wynn: ((that's a 7 sm to see if he feels guilty)) PM Light: No guilt that you can see. PM Wynn: She seems very nice. PM Light: Aelwas: I like her. It's a little like having an aunt, really. PM | Edited 6:03:46 PM Wynn: Does that familial feeling carry over to the rest of your coworkers? PM Light: Aelwas: Usually. Some of us are closer than others, of course. Wulf's a friend of mine, but he's a bit more of a free spirit. Less hemmed in by rhymes and meters. PM Wynn: I certainly understand how that works. PM Light: Aelwas: I envy that a little bit. PM Light: Aelwas: ... less so when he forgets his fishing tackle and has to wear a wrinkly shirt because he forgot to put his dirty clothes in the bin. PM Wynn: Wynn smiles slightly again. "I find comfort in structure, myself." PM Light: Aelwas: It certainly makes things easier in the long run. PM Wynn: I like it when things are predictable. It's easier to determine the correct response then. PM Light: Aelwas: Sometimes. But people aren't ever predictable, are they? PM Wynn: Wynn half-chuckles. "No, not individually, but there are often patterns that can be read. I'm sure you've noticed, working here, what sorts of people prefer certain types of activities, for example." PM Light: Aelwas: That's true. You, for example. ... I can't work out why you're here. You'd probably jump away if I tried to hold your hand. Whatever it is, it's fine with me. PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "My group was coming, and it was sort of expected that I'd come along." PM Light: Aelwas: Ah, I see. That happens more often than you'd think. Then we spend an hour talking or taking tea and when the client goes back, it's "Finally they've made a man out of you." Or a woman, whichever the case is. PM Wynn: Wynn blushes slightly. "I don't think that's *quite* what was expected." PM Light: Aelwas shrugs. "No? Well, whatever you want to tell them is what we'll give out. I'm not in the habit of getting people to do things they don't want to do or aren't comfortable with." PM Wynn: Somehow I think that even if I came back and said all we did was talk, they wouldn't believe me. PM Light: Aelwas: Really? Why not? PM Wynn: .....I've apparently developed a reputation for kissing practically anything that moves. PM Light: Aelwas: Really? Do you, or is it just reputation? PM Wynn: Well, not *anything*, obviously. That would just be silly. PM Wynn: It's more that I seem to be on the receiving end more often than they'd think. PM Light: Aelwas: Well, you are good looking and seem to have a strong personality, if you don't mind my saying so. PM Light: Aelwas: Maybe that's why. PM Wynn: Wynn blushes slightly again. PM Light: Aelwas: Sorry. That's not me being flowery, it's just accurate. Maybe they're jealous. PM Wynn: They aren't insulting about it... or at least I don't think they are. And there's no reason to be sorry. I'm just... not good at taking compliments. But thank you. PM Light: Aelwas: Oh. Do they just tease, then? PM Wynn: A little. PM Wynn: And only a couple of them. PM Light: Aelwas: Usually people tease because they like you. PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "One of them just always has a dirty mind." PM | Edited 6:38:19 PM Wynn: And a lot of it had to do with *who* was doing the kissing last time.... but that's probably a story that would be better off left unsaid. Wouldn't want to get in trouble, after all. PM Light: Aelwas: Fair enough. PM Wynn: I suppose I should probably be getting back to the others. It's been lovely chatting with you, though. PM Light: Aelwas smiles. "Thanks. Look me up if you ever need a war poet. Or just a friend." PM Wynn: Wynn smiles too. "I'll keep it in mind." PM Wynn: Wynn heads out! PM Light: She can get back to the main room pretty easily! Iskandar leans in to Wynn. "The woman I talked to, she's coming with us. She's extraplanar, here illegally. She's afraid of getting discovered." PM Wynn: ....... PM Wynn: And you think that's a good idea? PM Iskandar: Well, she's not an incubus. PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at him. PM Iskandar: She's here illegally. They don't take kindly to that. PM Wynn: Why should we? PM Iskandar: Because she asked for help. And I like her. Or are you the only one to judge when someone is worthy of our help? PM Wynn: If you didn't want my opinion, why are you telling me? Particularly me alone? PM Iskandar: You seemed the most likely to object. PM Wynn: Well, my *opinion* is that people who willingly break laws deserve to suffer just punishment for them. PM Wynn: You also haven't been on the ship long enough to realize that it is really is not a safe or pleasant place to be. PM Iskandar: I don't think a person here from another plane illegally is likely to be justly punished by these people. It seems a bit of a sore spot for these folks. No matter what plane she's from. PM Iskandar: Especially since *we've* kicked up a hornets nest, apparently. PM Wynn: I don't like it.... but I also have no way to stop it. And I should be focusing my attention on more important matters. PM | Edited 7:38:19 PM Iskandar: If she turns out to be the Lord of Ninth Circle and murders us all, you're allowed to say 'I told you so.' PM Wynn: Wynn frowns and turns back to the group. PM Iskandar: So does Isk! PM Light: Val wanders over to Wynn. "Are you all right?" PM Wynn: Wynn glances up. ".... I'm just trying to... calm down." PM Light: Val: ... about what? What happened? PM Wynn: Everything. I just want to get back. Have they figured out what we're doing yet? PM Light: Val: She won't come if she's not wanted, she says. PM Wynn: What's one more lawbreaker? PM Wynn: I was referring more to the creatures. PM Light: Val: ... then you'd better go tell her she's welcome. What makes you think she broke any laws? PM Wynn: She wants to come because she's here illegally and she's afraid she'll get caught. PM Light: Val: Oh, I see. ... well, I don't think she's going to come if you don't say something, so. PM Wynn: Why not? And why should I? PM Wynn: Besides, if she's willing to stay here just because of me, she won't last long on Nation anyway. PM Light: Val: ... they execute extraplanars here.